lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peanut in the Plastic Bubble
The Peanut in the Plastic Bubble is a Lalaloopsy Short. Transcript (We pan in on Peanut's Circus, and see the name of the short onscreen. We see Peanut Big Top sitting atop her bed.) PEANUT: Today is Picture Day today. And I have to look my greatest, and spot free! I'll be back, Elephant! (Pats Elephant on the head, and then walks out. We then see Peanut on her unicycle.) This is going to be so exciting! I think this journey is going to- (Wobbles) per-feeeect! (We then see Peanut lying on the ground, in a muddy mess. She then gets up.) PEANUT: Oh no! I'm all covered in Mud! (We then see Rosy Bumps And Bruises, walking over to Peanut worried.) ROSY: Oh no! Peanut! Are you OK? PEANUT: Rosy! I need your help! i'm covered in mud! ROSY: Uh-oh! Don't worry! I'll help you! (Picks up Peanut, and carries her. We then see the two walking down the path.) Are you sure you're not hurt? PEANUT: I'm fine. Thanks. ROSY: Good. You gotta be more careful, Peanut. There are a lot of mud puddles from the rain last night. PEANUT: What an awful time to have Picture Day. If only I had something to help me get through all this mud. ROSY: Wait a sec... I got just the idea! PEANUT: What? ROSY: Oh, you'll see... (We then fade to Rosy's hospital, and we see Peanut sitting on a chair, all clean.) ROSY: Ready, Peanut? PEANUT: I'm ready! ROSY: Close your eyes... PEANUT: Gotcha! (Closes and covers her eyes) ROSY: (Walks into a room, and a balloon inflation sound is heard. Rosy then walks out, this time rolling out a large, white transparent inflatable beach-ball-like bubble with bandages and patches on it.) Ta-da! PEANUT: (Opens and uncovers her eyes) *Gasps* Wow! what's that? ROSY: This is my protective bubble! You can borrow it! Just step inside! (She then unzips a zipper on the side of the bubble, with a proud expression on her face.) PEANUT: Wow! Thanks! (Peanut then walks into the bubble, with Rosy zipping it back up, holding onto the bubble.) ROSY: I bet this will protect you from the mud! I'll be walking with you the whole way! Oh, and this bubble won't pop so easily! (She then smudges against the bubble.) You'll be safe. (We then transition to Peanut rolling in the bubble along with Rosy following her.) ROSY: For your first time in a bubble, you're doing quite well! PEANUT: Thanks. I'll be at the- (She then rolls down a hill, with her bouncing and rolling uncontrollably in the bubble) Woooaaaaah! Help me! HELP! ROSY: Oh no! (Peanut bounces around Lalaloopsy Land, bumping into trees, and flying off hills. We then cut to Bea Spells A Lot.) BEA: (Holding a camera with a tripod.) OK! It's Picture ti- Woah! What's that?! (We then see Peanut in her bubble flying towards Bea and a mud puddle with a scared expression.) PEANUT: Bea, watch out! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (Peanut crashes into the mud puddle, and mud splashes onto the screen before washing off, with Bea and Peanut's bubble is covered in mud.) PEANUT: Whoops. Sorry! *Laughs* BEA: Oh no! Now we can't take the picture! ROSY: Peanut, are you all right? PEANUT: Yep. BEA: But what about the picture? PEANUT: I've got an idea... (We then transition to the other Lalaloopsy Land residents Mittens Fluff N' Stuff, Jewel Sparkles, Dot Starlight, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, and Pillow Featherbed all muddy. Peanut is still in her mud stained plastic bubble.) SPOT: Having a mud picture was a great idea, Bea! BEA: Don't thank me. Thank Peanut. It was her idea. All right everyone, say: Mud Pie! ALL (IN UNISON): Mud pie! (A white flash appears for 0.1 seconds on the screen, with a photo of the girls and Peanut in her bubble.) -THE END-